Ravens, Robins and HawksOh my!
by darth jennab
Summary: After the accidental murder of her mother Mara, Rachel Raven Gray-Sky knew she needed to run away. To escape the jedi temple and start a new life. Earth seemed like a good choice and no one ever went there since it was so far, far away. little did she know that the evil from her past life would come back to haunt her...but now she has a brave boy wonder to protect her.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…if I did, teen titans would have more than five seasons

**Hiya! Darthjennab here ive been reading fanfics for a while and figured writing was worth a try reviews would be much appreciated and may the force be with you **

I Rachel Raven Gray-Sky have lost everything...

Rachel, the name my mother gave me when was born

Raven, a dark bird said to bring death to all it comes in contact with, the name given to me by my adoptive father

Sky, as in sky walker the last name of my adoptive parents the most powerful jedi alive

and Gray, the last name of my foster brother and best friend, dick grayson.

You must be thinking how I got here and my family...well, families...  
It all started on the day of my birth when my mother found out how much of a raven I truly was. She, along with every other person in Azarath could sense the darkness, the power hidden within me. My adoptive mother, Mara said she panicked. She knew only someone of equal power could raise me. So, when I was young, I was deserted. Left at the doorstep of Mara jade Skywalker. Mara took me in. She saw the good in me that even my own mother had not bothered to look for. You see, Mara understood what it felt like to be "born evil", she knew my pain better than anyone else. She trained me to be the best Jedi I could be, but, I know now she never let me reach my full potential, afraid of what I could do...what I would do. I have been told by the other council members it took Mara a very long time to convince her husband Luke to take me in. From that point on, I was known as raven Skywalker. Luke wanted me to change my name as a constant reminder of what I was never to become.

I remember I had a better life than most, Luke and Mara were fairly wealthy and lived in a huge house just beside the jedi temple. Although Mara loved me like a daughter, Luke I could tell was not very fond of me. He, being the most powerful Jedi alive, could sense the darkness emanating from deep within me. Not only that but, he never let me forget it. It seemed as though I was constanly getting lectures on everything from power and responsibility to staying up late. I had already learned the ways of the force and was on my way to becoming a powerful Jedi. But, after years of training, I soon discovered I had other powers...evil ones. I could demolish a small building with a mere thought. I also noticed my need for meditation had increased and I just couldn't control my temper or rage. One terrible, fateful day , Luke decided to confront me about my recent behavior. I was outrage by his suspicions, I lost control. Before I knew it, all I could see was red. l lashed out at him with my purple light saber every strike fueled by rage. Somehow, Mara got involved...I was so blinded by my anger and suddenly, I didn't care who got hurt. That was the day, I murdered Mara jade Skywalker.

* * *

After I killed Mara, I just knew would need to find a new place to live. I fled Corusant, by teleportation, to a planet called Earth. I had read in the archives that earth was a rather peaceful planet that was rarely visted. It was a planet in another galaxy far, far away. The trip wasn't very long since I had learned how to create a portal using the force combined with my other powers. A force portal could only take you where could see and the technique was rarely used but when I used my dark power I could go anywhere just by saying the name. I had time to perfect it and with the help of my meditation, I arrived in a very dark alley. The area altogether seemed dark, it was raining quite heavily. I felt lost and suddenly as if out of instinct I began to run.

Tears filled my eyes as the realization hit me that once again, I had nothing. I found a store and thought it would be a good idea to buy new clothes because my current ones were stained with blood, tears and rain. I was unfamiliar with the shopping system on earth so I picked up a simple black cloak. When I was ready to pay, I gave the cashiere 10 republic credits, the basic price of such a cloak on Corusant. The kid behind the counter, he seemed to be around my age, gave me a weird look but took my credits anyways. He then asked me to get a full change of clothes and meet him behind the counter. I did as he asked and I got some black leather tights, a dark purple long sleeve tee, a pair of dark blue boots and matching gloves with the cloak I had already chosen. The kid gave me 10 green sheets of paper with the number 10 on them and told me to keep the clothes. I asked the kind strangers name, Dick Grayson.

He told me my credits would not be valid in Gotham, the name of the city I was in. he then asked me if I had a place to stay, I told him I had just came here and I was staying with my aunt but this month she was away at work and I didn't want to be home alone. I felt bad about lying but I was afraid Dick wouldn't be so nice if he knew I murdered my own mother. I was also kinda hoping he would offer me a place to stay. I could already tell he didn't buy it, but, he said I could stay with him for a while.

I stayed to help at the store with Dick for the rest of the night then when his work was done, we walked to his house well, actually mansion! The kids house was huge! It was almost as big as Maras I felt new tears falling at the thought of my deceased adoptive mother. I don't know if Dick could see my silent tears but I tried my hardest to hide them. When we got to the door, the rain had already hid my tears. Dick rang the doorbell and for the first time since I got here we actually talked. ''so, um, mind telling me a bit about yourself?" dick asked me. I had already told him I wasn't from here, but I didn't think of telling him much else. '' My name is Rachel Raven Sky Roth. I am 15, was born in a place called Azarath, and was raised on a planet called Corusant but I don't really want to talk about it. What about you?'' I replied. ''well I am 14 and I was raised in a circus trained as an acrobat, when I was 8, something happened and long story short, I ended up being adopted by Bruce Wayne the wealthest man in Gotham. Bruce took me in because when he was younger, he also knew what it was to have nothing. If not for his butler, he would be stuck in an orphanage too. You could say he understood me and took me in when no one else would..."dick seemed sad while he spoke as if he was remembering some thing...someone.

"What about your pare-'' I started only to be cut off as someone, an elderly man probably his butler, answered the door. '' why master Richard! What are you doing out so late! and with a girl no less what will master Bruce say!'' cried the clearly flusterd old man. '' relax Alfred" Dick replied in a tone that was calm. ''I was just working at the clothes store down the street. Bruce knew where to go if I was needed. Anyways, as you noticed, this is Rachel. Her aunts out of town and I was wondering if she could stay with us." ''now master Richard you know very well I have little say in this matter, however, I will use what influence I have to see to it this young lady is taken care of. This way.'' Alfred said as he led me and Dick inside.

* * *

Dicks house was even bigger inside than it looked. He told me that it was just his butler, his gardian and himself but, the halls we lined with doors.

" Miss Roth, please follow me upstairs. I'm sure at least one of the guest rooms are to your liking. And no doubt you will want a nice warm shower after being in the rain so long!" Alfred said as he led me upstairs for a tour of what seemed like thousands of bedrooms. Finally, after seeing a science themed room, a goth room(which wasn't to bad but still not my style) circus room pink room and several others, I had found the perfect one for me it was one of the smaller rooms with dark blue walls, light blue ceilings and flooring, it had a nice canopy bed with dark purple and violet sheets right in the center. There was indigo furniture including a dresser, closet AND a matching vanity! I was already in love "wow" was all a managed to say before my wonder was cut off by dicks signature cackle.

"So I'm guessing you've found your room?" He said like he knew it twenty rooms ago. ''You knew I would like this room didn't you?" I questioned him. "I wouldn't say knew… but, based on your choice of clothing I assumed you would like it" he said with a slight smirk. "oh and my rooms right across the hall if you ever need help. " he quickly added. "So when does Mr. Wayne get home?" I asked urgent to confirm my residence in Wayne manor. "It's always different, but, usually anywhere from nine to three in the morning. Hey, you said you're from Azarath right? Where's that are you like an alien? Oh, and I know that story about your aunt is fake. Do you even have an aunt?" He asked, this kid was too curious for his own good. " The truth?" I asked nervously. He gave me a slight nod , urging me to go ahead. I knew there was no point in lying so I began telling him how I was born in a place called Azarath only to be abandoned on Corusant by my mother. I then explained how Mara had took me in and trained me to be a Jedi. I couldn't tell him the rest of my story for it was too painful, I was already tearing up. I had said that I needed a break from the temple and decided to visit earth since I had been practicing teleportation. Although it wasn't a lie, I knew it wasn't the truth. I guess I fooled Dick though because he didn't question me and it seemed like he thought my ability to use the force was cool. We both had our own abilities and I could tell dick was force sensitive by the height of his flips and jumps. I mentioned it once or twice but figured he would brush it off as training from his acrobat days.


End file.
